Sensors such as float switches, pressure sensors, gas vapor sensors, etc. that operate within highly explosive environments that contain flammable gases, vapors, or dust with oxygen contained in the surrounding air are subject to very stringent design and certification requirements. The housing containing the electronic devices and circuitry must meet Class 1 Division 1 standards. These housing are typically constructed from solid metal capable of withstanding an internal explosion. Small openings cut or drilled into the housing are subject to very tight design constraints and add considerable cost to implementation. The design is further complicated if wireless communication to the electronics inside the housing is needed. Electromagnetic signals cannot penetrate the metal housing and specially designed Class 1 Division 1 antennas are extremely expensive.